The present invention relates to a frame strung with strings or the like under tension, and in particular to a game or tennis racket frame with adjustable string tensioning means.
A frame of the stated kind has been proposed in which the adjusting elements spread or draw the two ends of the frame more or less away from each other or towards each other. See, for example, German Patent Application P 38 13,872.7, which corresponds to the related U.S. patent application, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference. However, accommodation of a suitable adjusting element between the braces at the racket throat to apply sufficiently great spreading or drawing forces may present difficulties for the proposed frame.